Bella' little sister
by Surfer person
Summary: Bella has a little sister. Bella went to live in forks to attend the high school there she moved there by herself and Charlie and Renee were still together and living California. Oe problem she doesn't want to move and is very different to Bella. All normal pairings and everything. Pre breaking dawn
1. Chapter 1

Bella has a little sister. Bella went to live in forks to attend the high school there she moved there by herself and Charlie and Renee were still together and living California. All normal pairings and everything. Pre breaking Dawn. While is the opposite of Bella

Bella was living with Edward in his families white mansion in forks were she got a phone call from her aunt saying that her parents had died in a car crash but her little sister; Anna was ok just a few scratches and the funeral was in 3 days.

Anna's point of view

It is an overcast boring day but I heard a knock on the door I ran to get it knowing that it would be Bella I haven't seen her in ages I wonder how she is. I yanked it open Bella just about to knock again.

"Hey" She said with a smile and a hug.

"Hi, you look better than the last time I saw you" I replied honestly last time I saw her she was pure white, pale, sunken, not eating, a zombie, lifeless. But then she started hanging out with Jacob She became happy again. Then Edward returned and she became obsessed with him Edward this Edward that. I hate him and his family for what they did to Bella. He had tried apologizing over the phone but I always just hung up on him. I looked behind her to see him standing there. How dare he come on to my property and look me in the eye like he did nothing wrong. He nodded at me. I just glared I saw him flinch slightly. If looks could kill I chuckled to myself. Come on in Bella I let her in then went to shut the door on Edward but Bella stopped the door with her foot.

"Anna you are going to be nice to Edward he is staying and that is that." Bella said in a tone that I didn't dare argue.

"I'm sorry, Please humble us with your presence" I apologized in the sweetest sarcastic tone I could manage.  
Edward ignored my attitude and walked in taking Bella's hand and started rubbing small circles on the back on her hand.

"Are you hungry. I have a cake that I baked." I asked going into the kitchen knowing the answer. Bella loved my cooking.

I served the cake and sat down opposite to them on the couches. I looked at them suspiciously I knew Bella was thinking of something she had that expression.

"Anna, I don't like you being in this house all alone and fending for yourself." Bella started before interrupted telling her to cut to the chase.

"Bella and I want you to move with my family." Edward said


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"Bella and I want you to move with my family." I said. She was silent but her face changed from normal to red and purple and back again quickly. I tried to read her mind and all I herd was her saying that she would not be moving anytime soon and defiantly not ever with his family then blank, like she just shut me out.

"Thank you for the offer. But I am very happy and capable to stay here by myself." She replied kindly.

"No. You will be moving in with us, Carsile, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I am your legal guardian now and I will be organizing for you to move schools and everything. Edward and the family are being very kind about this. The rest of the us will be down next week to finish packing all the stuff and bring you back.'' Bella said to Anna in a tone I have never heard before her stern big sister.

"No. I am staying here. I have a life. They hurt you, I won't let that happen to me. You might not care, but I saw what they did to you. I am staying here and that is that. I would like to see you try and make me go." Anna said glaring at Bella. I tried to read her mind but all she was seeing was red not thinking, she was dangerous and would take a while to calm down. Suddenly the red disappeared and she was fine.

"Now, Bella you can stay in your old bed and Edward can head back to Cutlery town, ok." Anna said smiling she was completely different then a few seconds.

Jasper would like to meet her I thought as Bella told her I would be wherever she was I was.

"Ok, He can sleep out on the couch. Sorry I have to go now but I have to get ready for training." Anna said getting up and walking into her room shutting it behind her. She came out in about 10mins a loose black shirt with a colorful design and some short shorts. She grabbed a water bottle off the counter in the kitchen and filled it up. Then another one up with Gatorade then she grabbed a protein shake and sat down with us again.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Bella asked us sipping from her shake.

"I thought it would be a nice treat for us to all go out to dinner." I said

"Well. Why don't just you and Bella go out for dinner together? Because I have training until 8pm tonight. But I got the rest of the week off." Anna said sweetly. I saw all that she was picturing was all out at dinner and he sitting there by herself because all we were doing was making out.

"Ok" Bella said agreeing with her. They were so different not only in personalities but also in looks also. Bella was more like Charlie with brown hair, pale skin, and thin figure. But Anna was much more like Renee, with fiery red hair curly and down to her waist small, very thin, big eyes and a pouty lips. Cute the only way I could describe her. Alice would love her, if she got rid of that attitude. But she had something else a fighter, strong muscles but she wasn't muscly, she also had a look in her eyes, she was hiding something, something big she was also hurting she was close to her parents; Bella was close to them but not in the same way. Anna finished her drink and left quietly noticing that Bella was asleep she sighed and looked at her for a few seconds she left and retrieved a light sheet for her. Leaving without a word. I could see she was the responsible one of the family, kept Renee under control and Charlie happy, held everyone together Bella was good but very focused on her studies. She felt nothing but worry for Bella her being with me, she didn't obviously didn't want to be hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"Bella and I want you to move with my family." I said. She was silent but her face changed from normal to red and purple and back again quickly. I tried to read her mind and all I herd was her saying that she would not be moving anytime soon and defiantly not ever with his family then blank, like she just shut me out.

"Thank you for the offer. But I am very happy and capable to stay here by myself." She replied kindly.

"No. You will be moving in with us, Carsile, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I am your legal guardian now and I will be organizing for you to move schools and everything. Edward and the family are being very kind about this. The rest of the us will be down next week to finish packing all the stuff and bring you back.'' Bella said to Anna in a tone I have never heard before her stern big sister.

"No. I am staying here. I have a life. They hurt you, I won't let that happen to me. You might not care, but I saw what they did to you. I am staying here and that is that. I would like to see you try and make me go." Anna said glaring at Bella. I tried to read her mind but all she was seeing was red not thinking, she was dangerous and would take a while to calm down. Suddenly the red disappeared and she was fine.

"Now, Bella you can stay in your old bed and Edward can head back to Cutlery town, ok." Anna said smiling she was completely different then a few seconds.

Jasper would like to meet her I thought as Bella told her I would be wherever she was I was.

"Ok, He can sleep out on the couch. Sorry I have to go now but I have to get ready for training." Anna said getting up and walking into her room shutting it behind her. She came out in about 10mins a loose black shirt with a colorful design and some short shorts. She grabbed a water bottle off the counter in the kitchen and filled it up. Then another one up with Gatorade then she grabbed a protein shake and sat down with us again.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Bella asked us sipping from her shake.

"I thought it would be a nice treat for us to all go out to dinner." I said

"Well. Why don't just you and Bella go out for dinner together? Because I have training until 8pm tonight. But I got the rest of the week off." Anna said sweetly. I saw all that she was picturing was all out at dinner and he sitting there by herself because all we were doing was making out.

"Ok" Bella said agreeing with her. They were so different not only in personalities but also in looks also. Bella was more like Charlie with brown hair, pale skin, and thin figure. But Anna was much more like Renee, with fiery red hair curly and down to her waist small, very thin, big eyes and a pouty lips. Cute the only way I could describe her. Alice would love her, if she got rid of that attitude. But she had something else a fighter, strong muscles but she wasn't muscly, she also had a look in her eyes, she was hiding something, something big she was also hurting she was close to her parents; Bella was close to them but not in the same way. Anna finished her drink and left quietly noticing that Bella was asleep she sighed and looked at her for a few seconds she left and retrieved a light sheet for her. Leaving without a word. I could see she was the responsible one of the family, kept Renee under control and Charlie happy, held everyone together Bella was good but very focused on her studies. She felt nothing but worry for Bella her being with me, she didn't obviously didn't want to be hurt.

Anna's point of view

How dare they want me to move in with them I am fine here by myself I have friends here and she demand I move in with them after all they have done to her. I stopped walking looking at my home away from home. The fight club, the best in Florida teaches all of types of martial arts as well as kickboxing and boxing. I am there prized student never lost a competition trained twice a day I have the skills of an adult and it takes five people with black belts to take me down, and I can work through pain and never complain. They respect me and only improve me. I walked in and was greeted cheerfully but they noticed how tense I was. My coach greeted me and I walked into the change rooms and into the locker area were I got changed into my training clothes A tight black crop top training top that showed my abs and various bruises and cuts from when I missed a punch and small bike shorts. I kept clothing to the minimum here so I had free movement and nobody looked a me to them I was just a guy, not a 12yr old girl. I left the change room with my kit bag under my arm were I greeted by my coach, who knew me very well and picked up that something was very wrong He asked me what was wrong and I told him what had just happened to me. He was good he told be do anything you want to try not to go and if I do end up moving against my will there is another training place and he will get me in there but he advised I take my kit with me just incase. We got straight into training and then some knife fighting. At the end of the night he did something unexpected he gave me hug and told me that I was great, that was the first nicest thing he said to me I smiled and left we both were not the ones for contact and emotions.

When I got home Bella and Edward were waiting for me. I immediately became suspicious.

"Anna come sit down we want to talk to you again." Bella called out to me

"Ok, just let me get a drink" I called back.

I didn't trust Edward or what was going on so as I was getting a drink I grabbed a few of my small fighting knifes out of my kit and tucked them in the back of my skirt. They wouldn't even now I did I was to quiet and quick for them, better safe then sorry thought to my self grimly as I sat on the couch.

"Anna, give them to me." Edward said sternly to me holding his hand out to me.

"What, this? I answered shaking my drink playing dumb

"No the knifes" He said with a hint of frustration while Bella Glared at me.

"What knifes." I answered still playing the innocent card.

"Fine then" He reached towards my I did a block quickly but it only hurt my arm he seemed unaffected. I reached behind me to grab a knife I was quicker then most people only my coach can catch me sometimes. But I was very surprised when he stopped me by grabbing my wrists. I didn't even see him do it he was strange, even by my standards. He held my wrists with one hand I kicked him used all the moves I knew to separate him from me but he just ignored it like I was not touching him, he should be in agony. With his spear hand he reached behind my back to get the 6 knives I hid behind me and got them quickly. In the final tug of trying to get free I heard a painful click as my shoulder popped out of place I hissed slightly dealing with the pain no way in the world would Edward know he won. He quickly put the knives in the kitchen then returned worried that I he hurt me. I denied that he had.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

"Bella and I want you to move with my family." I said. She was silent but her face changed from normal to red and purple and back again quickly. I tried to read her mind and all I herd was her saying that she would not be moving anytime soon and defiantly not ever with his family then blank, like she just shut me out.

"Thank you for the offer. But I am very happy and capable to stay here by myself." She replied kindly.

"No. You will be moving in with us, Carsile, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I am your legal guardian now and I will be organizing for you to move schools and everything. Edward and the family are being very kind about this. The rest of the us will be down next week to finish packing all the stuff and bring you back.'' Bella said to Anna in a tone I have never heard before her stern big sister.

"No. I am staying here. I have a life. They hurt you, I won't let that happen to me. You might not care, but I saw what they did to you. I am staying here and that is that. I would like to see you try and make me go." Anna said glaring at Bella. I tried to read her mind but all she was seeing was red not thinking, she was dangerous and would take a while to calm down. Suddenly the red disappeared and she was fine.

"Now, Bella you can stay in your old bed and Edward can head back to Cutlery town, ok." Anna said smiling she was completely different then a few seconds.

Jasper would like to meet her I thought as Bella told her I would be wherever she was I was.

"Ok, He can sleep out on the couch. Sorry I have to go now but I have to get ready for training." Anna said getting up and walking into her room shutting it behind her. She came out in about 10mins a loose black shirt with a colorful design and some short shorts. She grabbed a water bottle off the counter in the kitchen and filled it up. Then another one up with Gatorade then she grabbed a protein shake and sat down with us again.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Bella asked us sipping from her shake.

"I thought it would be a nice treat for us to all go out to dinner." I said

"Well. Why don't just you and Bella go out for dinner together? Because I have training until 8pm tonight. But I got the rest of the week off." Anna said sweetly. I saw all that she was picturing was all out at dinner and he sitting there by herself because all we were doing was making out.

"Ok" Bella said agreeing with her. They were so different not only in personalities but also in looks also. Bella was more like Charlie with brown hair, pale skin, and thin figure. But Anna was much more like Renee, with fiery red hair curly and down to her waist small, very thin, big eyes and a pouty lips. Cute the only way I could describe her. Alice would love her, if she got rid of that attitude. But she had something else a fighter, strong muscles but she wasn't muscly, she also had a look in her eyes, she was hiding something, something big she was also hurting she was close to her parents; Bella was close to them but not in the same way. Anna finished her drink and left quietly noticing that Bella was asleep she sighed and looked at her for a few seconds she left and retrieved a light sheet for her. Leaving without a word. I could see she was the responsible one of the family, kept Renee under control and Charlie happy, held everyone together Bella was good but very focused on her studies. She felt nothing but worry for Bella her being with me, she didn't obviously didn't want to be hurt.

Anna's point of view

How dare they want me to move in with them I am fine here by myself I have friends here and she demand I move in with them after all they have done to her. I stopped walking looking at my home away from home. The fight club, the best in Florida teaches all of types of martial arts as well as kickboxing and boxing. I am there prized student never lost a competition trained twice a day I have the skills of an adult and it takes five people with black belts to take me down, and I can work through pain and never complain. They respect me and only improve me. I walked in and was greeted cheerfully but they noticed how tense I was. My coach greeted me and I walked into the change rooms and into the locker area were I got changed into my training clothes A tight black crop top training top that showed my abs and various bruises and cuts from when I missed a punch and small bike shorts. I kept clothing to the minimum here so I had free movement and nobody looked a me to them I was just a guy, not a 12yr old girl. I left the change room with my kit bag under my arm were I greeted by my coach, who knew me very well and picked up that something was very wrong He asked me what was wrong and I told him what had just happened to me. He was good he told be do anything you want to try not to go and if I do end up moving against my will there is another training place and he will get me in there but he advised I take my kit with me just incase. We got straight into training and then some knife fighting. At the end of the night he did something unexpected he gave me hug and told me that I was great, that was the first nicest thing he said to me I smiled and left we both were not the ones for contact and emotions.

When I got home Bella and Edward were waiting for me. I immediately became suspicious.

"Anna come sit down we want to talk to you again." Bella called out to me

"Ok, just let me get a drink" I called back.

I didn't trust Edward or what was going on so as I was getting a drink I grabbed a few of my small fighting knifes out of my kit and tucked them in the back of my skirt. They wouldn't even now I did I was to quiet and quick for them, better safe then sorry thought to my self grimly as I sat on the couch.

"Anna, give them to me." Edward said sternly to me holding his hand out to me.

"What, this? I answered shaking my drink playing dumb

"No the knifes" He said with a hint of frustration while Bella Glared at me.

"What knifes." I answered still playing the innocent card.

"Fine then" He reached towards my I did a block quickly but it only hurt my arm he seemed unaffected. I reached behind me to grab a knife I was quicker then most people only my coach can catch me sometimes. But I was very surprised when he stopped me by grabbing my wrists. I didn't even see him do it he was strange, even by my standards. He held my wrists with one hand I kicked him used all the moves I knew to separate him from me but he just ignored it like I was not touching him, he should be in agony. With his spear hand he reached behind my back to get the 6 knives I hid behind me and got them quickly. In the final tug of trying to get free I heard a painful click as my shoulder popped out of place I hissed slightly dealing with the pain no way in the world would Edward know he won. He quickly put the knives in the kitchen then returned worried that I he hurt me. I denied that he had.

EPOV

"Anna we have discussed it and I wasn't to tell you something about my family. We are all vampires, we have super speed, strength, We live forever until we are killed, we don't sleep and drink animal blood." I told her carefully gauging her reaction.

"Bella do you believe him?" She asked her mind still blank

"I know he and his family is I have seen their powers in action" She replied

"Ok then show me." She said cradling her arm she was in pain, it looked dislocated I wish would let me look at it.

"Ok" I answered I went over to the coach and picked it up with one hand easily. Ran into the kitchen as fast as I could and grabbed a knife dragging it along my skin with just tickled.

She watched me with shock her mind still blank.

She got up after my display and walked into her room quickly I heard her grab some clothes and walk into the shower. I listened to her thoughts but she was blocking me out but I did hear her panting as she put her shoulder back into place she should be screaming at the moment. She had a shower and came out fully dressed again.

"Ok is there anything else I need to know." She demanded looking at me directly

"Lets see I read peoples minds, Jasper can read and influence peoples emotions and Alice can see the future. Also no if or but you are moving in with us Bella and I had your legal guardians changed to Esmé and Carsile so you don't have a choice they are all delighted to have you in our family ad you are safer with us then here by yourself.

"Well guess what I have being taking care of myself and my family just fine before you got here. You left Bella, you destroyed her and hurt her and I will never forgive you for what you did. You change you're my guardians to who ever you want but I will fight to no avail to leave this house or town." She replied calmly. I could tell this is going to be harder then we thought

"Yes, you are I suggest we discuss this in the morning after you have rested, tomorrow afternoon the rest of my family are coming to help you pack it is already decided and it is final. Now it is time for you to go to bed." I replied letting authority into my tone.

"This is my house and it my rules, I have no respect for you so do not even try to tell me what to do. I can do what I want when I want" Anna replied looking straight at me in the eyes daring me to challenge.

She glared at me for a few seconds before going to sit down and watch TV. She stayed there for the rest of the night

Watching a series of action movies while completely ignoring me as I tried to convince her to go to bed. Around 2AM I tried to physically pick her up and put her in her bed but she started to scream so loud I had to put her down.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

Anna's Point Of view

I sat on my bed staring in disbelief as Bella tried to pack my gear into my suitcase. She told me she was only packing things with sentimental value because Alice is a shopaholic and had already brought everything I needed. Every time she packed something I unpacked it from her and put it back in its original spot. It annoyed her to the point were she called in Edward to pack my gear.

"Anna, please be reasonable you will like it in Forks. Just please pack your bags otherwise I will." Edward asked politely.

"You don't even know what to pack" I replied standing off getting off the bed.

"Fine then. Come on lets leave Bella in peace." He said while picking me up and covering my mouth so I couldn't scream or injure myself.

Edwards's point of view

I carried her to the couch and help her on my lap sitting up with my hand still stopping her from screaming. I grabbed the remote control and flicked on the TV to a show she might like. I was intent to sort out why he hates us so much. I held her there until she was calm and watching the show.

"Anna. Why don't you want to move in with us?" I asked "We were all happy before why change it? She replied simply trying to slide discreetly of my lap and out of my hold.

"Not so fast." I said pulling her back. "We were all worried about you being in a house by yourself and taking care of yourself. So Carsile and Esmé asked Bella if she would mind you moving in with us." I replied letting her move to the cushion next to me.

"So do you agree, with moving in with us." I asked getting tense for a fight.

She didn't reply and got up and moved into her room were I heard the fighting begin between Bella and Anna Because Anna started to unpack and hide her stuff from Bella.

I had to keep her from going into her room and I finally got her on the couch when she asked about my family. I remembered that she doesn't know anything about my family except that we were vampires. So I told her about everyone and she was relaxing and asked questions but as soon as I told her Carsile is a doctor she froze and panicked looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Before I had a chance to ask what was wrong my phone rang it was Carsile I politely excused myself before going well out of earshot to speak to him.

"Hi. How is it going?" Carsile Asked

"To be honest. Not so good." I replied and recalled the past events.

"I just don't know how we are going to get her in the car without a scene. She seems intent not to move in with us. You can tell she is upset that her parents have died and she is hiding something. She can fight, she has defined muscles and the only thing I have seen her eat or drink is water, gatorade and some sort of protein shake. Her emotions are over the place, Jasper is going to find her very interesting.

"Thanks for the Warning I hope she will be more willing to move in with us once she meets us. I feel bad making her move towns but she is just too young to be by her self after loosing her parents. From the sounds of it she is beyond rational thinking and is desperate not to be hurt again by anyone even if that means shutting everyone out. I have strong sedatives in my doctors bag with me and we can buckle her into Emmett's truck if it gets too bad but I would hate to do that."

"I agree, but the way she is acting we might not have a choice. See you in a hour." I replied and hung up on him after his good-bye.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked back inside the house at human speed to see Bella and Anna talking quietly on the couch together about what the weather and forests were like in Forks.

"I just talked to Carsile they'll all be here in an hour so if there is anything else you want to pack and I suggest you do it now." Anna glared at me but got up and walked into her room and started packing.

"She is going to be a handful isn't she" I said to Bella sitting down next to her and wrapping my arm around her.

"She'll settle down soon. She is just trying to protect me, once she learns you are not going to hurt me she will be good." She replied tucking herself into my chest. "But how are we going to convince her that we are not going to leave her." I asked her.

"I'm not sure. Just keep doing what you are doing and she'll come around." Bella replied honestly.

An hour later

I heard a knock on the door telling me that the rest of my family has arrived Bella jumped up to open the door for them. Once the reunions were over and everyone was in the lounge-room Bella went into Anna's room to get her and introduce her to everyone. Bella returned a few seconds later very confused.

"She has disappeared." She exclaimed

"She couldn't have. I didn't hear her window open." I replied

"Do you hear her heart rate and breathing?" She asked

I listened and couldn't hear a thing. I shook my head and followed her into the room were I looked under the bed, cupboards everywhere. Finally I looked up to see Anna up on the roof in the corner holding herself up in some sort of trance she was barely breathing and her heart was barely there but she was alive and looking at me. Her heart rate and breathing sped up as soon as she knew the game was up.

"Anna, come down now" I told her sternly.

She just raised her eyebrows at me and shook her head.

"Do, you need help?" I asked

"No. I just don't want to leave." She exclaimed

"Fine then." I said and jumped up to her grabbed her and pulled her down to ground level.

She scowled at me and went over to Bella's side she was obviously scared.

"Anna. I promise you they already love you and they all are very nice." I said getting down to her level.

"I am not scared" she lied.

"Ok then are you ready?" I asked

"Is Carsile going to be there?" she asked me in return

I nodded my head in reply she coward behind Bella even more.

She shook her head in return saying she wasn't ready to meet my family.

I new she was stalling so I grabbed her and Bella's hand and walked out of the room. Just before we reached them I let go of her hand so she could decide how she was going to react. She kept walking calmly her eyes focused and determined. She had something on her mind. As we walked into the lounge room she smiled and turned all sweet and happy.

"Hi everyone. This is Anna this is…" I started before Anna interrupted and finished for me naming everyone perfectly.

"I can see Edward and Bella has told you about us." Carsile stated

"Yes he has." Anna stated back quickly her eyes just flicking at him. Jasper starting relaying a running commentary on her emotions telling me that she was scared and nervous and that he was doing his best to calm, her down but she blocking all his attempts to stop her.

"Very good then. If you have packed everything that you need we just need to pack it and we are ready to go, unless there is anything else you need to do? Carsile asked Anna. She just shook her head in reply.

"Oh and Anna do you want to come shopping with the girls and I as a detour on the way home." Alice piped up suddenly, she must have just had a vision of a sale and was going to it no matter what.

"No thank you. But thanks for the offer" Anna replied sweetly.

"Ok then Anna, Edward, Jasper and I will go in Emmett's jeep and Emmett can drive my car back. Everyone set then lets go" Alice said bounding out the door after saying her good-byes with the girls in tow and it was just the guys left with Anna.

"Ok are you ready to go, do you want to eat before we go? I asked Anna trying to keep her calm and get her in the car without any problems. She just shook her head and walked into her room I heard her window open slightly and very quietly a normal person would not have heard it but I did. I ran into her room as quickly as possible to catch her just before she could jump out he window. I wrapped my arm around her waist and dragged her away from the window and sat her on the bed with me crouching down in front of her.

"Anna. It is decided you are coming to live with us if you can change our minds we will let you come back here but that decision can't be made until we get to our home." I told her gently but full of authority.

Japer was thinking as hard as he could. Back off let her calm down she is ready to kill you . I heard him and attempted to read her mind she was seeing red and was thinking of very creative ways to stall and make our lives a misery but like the first time she just stopped and became normal again.

"The back pack stays with me and the rest of the bags go in the car." She said very carefully and calmly.

"Thank you. We'll go put them in the car now. Do you want some time alone in the house?" I asked her trying to sooth her

"Yes please" She replied sadly. She must have learnt that she was coming with us one way or another.

"We'll just be outside if you need anything" I said to her picking up her bags and leaving her back pack behind for her to take. Carsile, Emmet and Jasper heard the conversation and were already waiting outside for me.

"How is she going?" Carsile asked me he was very concerned for her.

"She's ok. Jasper how are emotions?" I asked

"All over the place, she is depressed, scared angry, confused and guilty. She is dangerous I see what you mean by her erupt mood changes I don't know how she does it without my help." Jasper replied quietly and quickly.

"I know maybe once she gets settled in the new house she might settle down and talk to us a bit more." Carsile said hopefully

We were all quiet as we heard the back door shut and lock.

"She is locking up she should be out in a few minutes." Emmet said. We waited a few minutes and she still hadn't come out so I went to look for her and I could not find her anywhere. I ran outside and told them what happened. She must have run off into the forest behind her house. We all ran off into the forest looking for her scent. I heard Carsile catch her scent and slow down slightly I went over to follow him and told Jasper and Emmett to stay just out of view. I could hear Anna running she was running hard and fast breathing evenly and not breaking her stride she was running almost impossibly well for someone her age. Carsile looped around he could stop her from in front of her so he didn't have to crash tackle her to make her stop. He stopped in front of her with his hands up saying he wasn't going to hurt her but she turned to the side and started running even harder he caught up with her quickly and put a restraining hold on her so she couldn't hurt herself.

"Calm down I am not going to hurt you" he kept saying to Anna who was struggling in his arms and showed no signs of relenting.

"Emmet get the truck and meet us at the quiet road that is nearby." I told Emmett and walked out into the clearing where Carsile was holding Anna.

"Anna stop" I said clearly to her

She looked at me and slumped her shoulders not fighting Carsile anymore.

"Thank you" I replied and carsile let her stand up on her own. She took a step back testing us to see if she an get away.

"We'll just catch you again." I told her.

She quickly stood back normally.

"Emmett is going to meet us at the road near bye are you going to come or not." I told her and she replied by sitting on the ground.

"Anna. Has anyone ever showed you how fast we run?" Jasper said from behind me. Anna shook her head in response curious of what he was doing.

"Can I show you?" He asked her walking towards her with his hand outstretched to help him up.

"What do I have to do and is it safe?" She asked not taking his hand yet.

"Just hold onto my back, or I can carry you on your arms. It is very safe and it is fun." Jasper replied smiling at her trying to make her feel at ease.

To my amazement she took his and let him help her stand. He turned and knelt down slightly so she could climb onto his back. Once she was safely on his back he took off slowly and gain speed slowly until he was running as fast as he could and Anna was laughing freely enjoying the thrill and speed. He was making his way to the truck and wanted us to meet him there. We got to the truck just before him as soon as he arrived Anna looked like a different person she was happy smiling and laughing very comfortable being around us. As soon as he stopped Anna's face fell she had being enjoying herself. "Come on time to hop down." Jasper said kneeling down for her to get off. But she shimmied up higher on him so she didn't have to hop down.

"Anna" I said in a warning tone. She just shook her head and hung on tighter to Jasper. He must be mucking with her emotions to make her feel safe. I walked over to Jasper and pried her off his back and tried to put her in the truck but she kept grapping ahold of the edges of the door. It took me a few tries to put her in the car with the backpack still on her back. She took of her backpack and put it at her feet and wouldn't let me touch it. I buckled her in the full harness so it would be more difficult for her to escape. We all got in the car so Jasper was sitting in the passengers seat Carsile was driving and I was sitting in the back next to her. Once Carsile pulled onto the highway and outside of Florida away fro the police officers Carsile sped up to our normal driving speed. If Rosalie did not modify this car it would be struggling at the moment.

"I didn't think this car could go this fast. Did you modify it?" Anna asked unexpectedly."

"It has being modified but Rosalie did it. She is the best when I comes to cars." I told her.

"Do you like cars?" Jasper asked sending a calming atmosphere towards her.

"Yes. I am fixing up a 1981 sigma." She replied starting to make conversation.

"What work does it need done to it?" Jasper asked

"The engine needs a tune up, the body is full of rust but the main support beams are ok and the interior needs a clean up."

"If you want to continue fixing it up we can arrange for it to be shipped to Forks for you. But if you want we can just buy you are car when you are old enough because money is no problem as long as we aren't over extravagant like buying a whole country."

"I have already organized for it to be put into storage in Forks." Anna mumbled looking at her hands.

"All organized then. Good work." Jasper told her. Anna smiled slightly at the praise.

"Because it is such a long trip. We have decided to break it up into 2 days so we will be splitting 2 hotel rooms. Now please get some sleep in the car we won't hurt you and you didn't sleep at all last night." I told her.

"When was the last time you slept?" Carsile asked looking in the rearview mirror at her.

"I was up at 3AM yesterday morning" Anna replied ignoring him and looking at me.

"You shouldn't have being up that early so please try and get some sleep now." Carsile told her.

"I haven't slept during the days since I was 6 weeks old and I am not going to start now." Anna replied starting to rise out of her seat.

Jasper quickly told me her temper was way out of control and I had to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"It's ok but please just try." I told her gently trying to get her to calm down.

Anna just lent her head against the window and got more comfy in her seat.

We drove a few more hours until lunchtime. We stopped for an hour to let her eat and walk around. We got stuck in a traffic jam and were running a few hours late so we were still in the car well into dark. As we pulled into our hotel we noticed she was asleep. She looked like a normal 12yr old not a care in the world completely off guard.

"Should we wake her up?" I asked Carsile

"No. Could you carry her into our room without waking her up, she looks so peaceful." He replied.

I nodded my head and carefully lifted her out of the car expecting her to wake up but all she did was sigh and readjust herself slightly so she was more comfortable. I carried her to her bed and tucked her in were she stayed asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's Point of view **

I watched her sleep for a few minutes wondering if she was ever going to warm up to us. You could tell she was upset about loosing her parents and she had to grow up very fast. I was almost certain she would soften up since she got to meet Esmé properly. I walked out and shut the door softly for her. Once I was out we got delivered a message that a package had arrived for us and it only took a millisecond to figure out that it would be from Alice and it would contain stuff for Anna. I went down and got the package and the rest of the night went peacefully.

Carsile's POV

I heard Anna waking up it was very early but that isn't a worry. As I was listening to her heart and breathing sped up quickly like she was having a panic attack it was continuing on and I was about to go in to calm her down but she managed to calm herself down. She walked out soon after still looking half asleep but alert at the same time.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" I asked her politely

"Alright thank-you, do you know were we are also were do you know were Emmett, Jasper and Edward are?" She replied

"We are at the Marriot hotel in Kansas and they are in the next room watching TV because they didn't want to wake you up." I replied casually trying not to make her feel uncomfortable. I noticed she always panicked when around or talking to me.

**(A.U Note, sorry I have no idea about America's geography so I just put a random name in.)**

**"**Ok." Anna replied slowly taking it all in. I gave her a second to think it over that she was alone with me

"I was going to order you some breakfast but I didn't know what you like so I decided to wake until you waked up." I told her.

"Oh, thanks I'll just have some plain yogurt and porridge for breakfast if that is ok." She replied

"No problem" I told her and picked up the phone to call room service.

After I put down the phone I handed her the package from Alice and told her it should have everything she needs to have a shower and get changed.

She replied with a thank-you only just taking the bag out of my hands. She took it over to the counter and went through it. Surprising she didn't argue with the clothes that it contained. Bella probably had something to do with that. She left quietly and had a quick shower. While she was having a shower the boys came in again quietly they must have heard her wake up. She came out soon after in comfortable jeans, shirt and jumper while carrying a pair or red converse that she put at the door so she wouldn't forget them. Now that I think about I haven't seen her in a pair of shoes yet. As she was saying good-morning to everyone I heard a knock on the door saying with Anna's breakfast I got up to retrieve it for her. I carried the stuff in easily and set it up on the counter saying she was welcome to eat wherever the wants.

She sat up on the counter and started eating she didn't have much food on her plate but she was small so I could understand that. She stopped and put her food down like she was finished. I frowned slightly wondering why but then I realized that we were all staring at her with interest we don't see humans eat much. Jasper and Emmett were staring at her with there noses wrinkled in distaste. I told them too low and quickly to notice that she probably couldn't eat with us looking at her so we all turned our attention to the TV and we heard her eating again.

Once she finished she stacked her dishes and paused unsure about what to do next.

"Anna We are going to leave here in about ½ hour or when you are ready, do you mind." Edward told Anna

"Not without a fight and did you bring up any of my stuff?" Anna asked

"No. But if you need anything we can go down and get it." He replied giving her a slight warning with his tone.

Anna just nodded at him and walked into her room were we heard her turn on her TV to the French news.

French news? I wondered

"She understands it perfectly. She must have being taught it at school and had some tutoring because she is very advanced at it." Edward told me

"That makes sense, thank-you." I told Edward.

I heard her open her window Even though we were on the top floor I wouldn't be surprised if she found the fire exit down the side to the wall that would cause a lot of unwanted attention. I decided to ask Jasper to go and check on her.  
He knocked on her door waiting for an answer but when she didn't answer he told her that in 5 seconds he was coming in unless she said something but when she didn't answer so he walked into her room to find her half hanging out the window looking for a way out.

"Anna" I heard him say in French "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" She replied with a perfect French accent.

"The may you please come inside the window?" He asked her still talking in French.

"How do you know French?" she asked him while sliding inside the window again.

"I had some spare time and it's a nice language." Jasper replied

I decided that since she had time to escape we should be heading off now.

"Anna. We are going to leave now do you have any problems with that?" I asked her walking to her room

"Yes." She replied simply

"Why do you have a problem with us leaving? I asked her I understood that she was scared of us and she just lost her parents and now she had to completely move across the continent but she was starting to risk her own life a lot more than needed.

"I have no problem with you leaving, just leave me here I don't want to go." She replied.

"Yes you do. It has being decided you don't have a choice." I told her trying to be reasonable but we didn't have time to waste.

"Yes, I do have a choice and I don't want to go and you can't make me." She told us, I would disagree with her if she hadn't escaped from us before but it would be a lot harder for here to do it here.

"Anna. Please for your sister please just get in the car without a fuss." Edward asked her.

**Jasper's Point Of View**

Her emotions were on edge as it is but as soon as Edward asked Anna to get in the car for Bella she lost even with my help it would take her quite a while to calm down.

I got down to her level and got as close as I dared to her.

"It's ok breath. In and out focus on something else." I told her she was turning a nasty shade of red and not breathing. She started to breath shallowly and calm down a little bit but she could start shouting her head off at Edward at any second.

"Don't EVER use my family as bribery." Anna said through gritted teeth just still staying in control.

Edward was cringing slightly and I could tell that Anna was thinking some very unpleasant things suddenly I could feel her emotions turn too mischievous she suddenly bolted for the door. But I managed to reach out and grab her before she could run off. I let her stand up by herself but as soon as I told her were leaving now she sat on the floor again so I picked her up and tried to walk out of her room but she had wedged herself in the door frame so I couldn't move her without hurting her.

"Anna Please let go of the door frame." I asked her politely letting go of her so she was completely supporting her own weight. She just smiled smugly and shook her head. She knew we wouldn't hurt her. Edward came forward and tried to pull her off then press some pressure points to make her muscles relax but she was immune to them all. No matter what we tried she refused to get off the wall. Carsile approached her silently behind her with a needle in hand. It contained a very weak sedative it was just enough to put her to sleep for the trip to the car and so she wasn't super drowsy when she woke up. He pressed the needle into her thigh while I held her to stop her from moving and seeing what we are doing she was out in seconds.

I picked her up and carried her out into the elevator, and then I realized that her blood didn't bother me. I looked at Edward who was chuckling about how long it took me to figure it out. We managed to get her in the car without any problems and we buckled her into the full harness again. We new when she woke she would not be happy.


End file.
